madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Incident: 011A
Incident: 011A is an Incident animation made by Krinkels. It was released April 6, 2012. It mainly consists of Mag Agent: Torture going rogue and smashing through a building killing grunts. Plot The animation begins with a grunt taking out the garbage. After putting the bag in an open can, he begins to light a cigarette when a powerful force suddenly smashes into the nearby wall, cracking it. When the grunt moves closer to investigate, Mag Agent: Torture smashes his hand through the wall, seizing the grunt and attempting to pull him through the hole. Since the hole is too small for the grunt's body, he ends up having his lower body torn off, followed by his head and upper torso. After pulling the grunt's remains through the hole, Torture proceeds to break through the wall, donning his crimson shades as he walks into the room. He then says the following: THEIR DISHARMONY IS MY PAIN. AND MY PAIN... BELONGS TO THEM. As he speaks, Torture walks through a large door and grabs a grunt in the next room, smashing him into the floor hard enough to rupture his chest. The other two grunts panic as Torture punches them into the wall before breaking open the door to the next room. He comes under attack by several grunts, but they only manage to ineffectually hit their assailant with bats and batons as he slaughters them all with brutal fisticuffs; one particularly unlucky grunt is crushed against the floor until his lower body is ground to a bloody pulp. Torture proceeds to headbutt his way through the next door, murdering another four grunts armed with melee weapons. A fifth Grunt grabs an AK-74 from a Locker and opens fire, but the bullets don't even slow Torture down as he punches him into a wall. Another grunt comes in from the next room and stabs Torture in the back with a bowie knife, getting torn in half for his troubles; the next grunt to enter wisely flees back the way he came, frantically telling his fellows to attack. After readjusting his shades (knocked askew by his previous headbutt), Torture stops the next door from closing and tears his way into the next room. He is immediately assaulted by two gun-wielding grunts, taking several bullets to the face and chest; once again, this does nothing to discourage him from beating the assembled group to death with his fists and one of their own members' bodies. He then approaches Rich, who draws an iron knife and climbs onto his desk, leaping over Torture's first punch to bury his blade deep in the Mag Agent's skull. Even this fails to hinder Torture, who tosses Rich off of his face before crushing him with his own desk. As Torture takes a moment to remove the bowie knife still embedded in his back, a final grunt enters and shoots him in the back of the head with a M203. Unable to remove the grenade in time, Torture can only clutch at the wound before his head explodes, leaving only his stakes and shades intact. Afterwards, the grunt that killed him wipes the blood off his eyes, wiping his bloody hand on the apron of the newly-arrived Hot dog vendor before leaving the room. The Hot dog vendor walks over to the edge of the carnage and begins the long process of mopping up the remains of Mag Agent: Torture. Weapons Image:AK74 011A.png|AK-74 Image:AK74U 011A.png|AK-74U Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:GruntCorpseNoBlood.png|Corpse Image:Desk011A.png|Desk Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M203 MC6.5.PNG|M203 Image:PPK MC8.png|PPK Trivia *Before its release, on Krinkels.net under "Non-Canon Madness", Incident: 011A could be found with a dead link and missing thumbnail. *This is the first Incident animation to have not been released on Madness Day. *The grunt that has his own desk is Rich from Madness Combat 2: Redeemer, as seen on the name plate on his desk. This is the only Madness animation to date to feature Rich. *This is the only Madness animation made by Krinkels to date, where the main character doesn't use a weapon to kill anyone throughout the entire animation (if you don't count a grunt's body or Rich's desk as weapons). *This is so far the second video made by Krinkels to star an enemy as a protagonist. The first one being Jesus in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. *This is the first Incident that has money. The second Incident to have money is Incident: 100A, and the third is Incident: 110A. *This is the first Incident to not feature Hank at all. *This is the first and only Incident not to have any l33t agents. *This is the third Incident to feature a mag agent. Errors * Oddly enough, when Mag Agent: Torture was blown up, the stakes that were in his head were bloodless and clean. Category:Incidents Category:Animations